


Black

by Nickstar777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliases, Crime Fighting, F/M, Love, Rescue, Serial Killers, Torture, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In High School, Jack Wallace fell in love with a girl called Emily, 7 years after she moved away, Jack has become the brutal masked vigilante, Black. When Emily returns, she is captured by the notorious Bad Apple Killer, Jack must use his entire arsenal of unorthodox methods to save the girl he once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a High School in New York City, a student called Jack was typing away at a computer before his next class started, he noticed a girl called Emily about to leave the room, Jack had a crush on Emily since he met her, but he had been too scared to ask her out, Emily was a beautiful girl, she was average in height with lovely auburn hair, and light skin, she was wearing a pink sweater and black jeans and a pair of glasses. Jack got up out his seat and walked towards Emily before tapping her on the shoulder when she was out in the hallway.

"Oh, Jack, how are you?" asked Emily

"I'm fine, uh, Emily there's something I wanted to ask you" said Jack

"What is it?" asked Emily

"Um, do you want to go out some time?" asked Jack

"Oh, uh, sorry Jack, I have a boyfriend, I hope you understand" said Emily

"Of course, it's alright" said Jack

"Okay, see you later" said Emily

That wasn't true, Emily hadn't been in a relationship for 2 years, Jack knew that, but he still understood her decision, she was a top level student, the head cheerleader and if she wanted, she could grow up to become a model, Jack was just an average guy, he pretty much knew that she would say no. One week later, Emily moved to another state after her parents divorced.

==7 years later==

At midnight, in an old warehouse, 2 men were carrying guns while one of them had a briefcase in hand.

"Where is he? He should be here by now" said one of the men

"What are you so worried about?" asked the other man

"You know what I'm worried about" said the first man

"You mean that creep on the news?" asked the second man

"Yeah, Black!" said the first man

"Listen, Black isn't real, he's just a story created by the media to scare men like us" said the second man

A small metal ball rolls up to the men, they look down at it as it explodes into smoke, when the smoke clears, the smaller man finds the other man gone, he quickly turns around and sees a man in a black hoodie, black jeans and black boots facing away from him.

"Who are you?" asked the man

The guy dressed in black turned around and lowered his hood, revealing him to not only also be wearing black gloves, but a black face mask that covered his ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

"Oh shit!" said the man

The man started shooting, but the guy in black didn't even fall down, when the man's gun ran out of bullets, the guy in black unzipped his hoodie and opened it up to reveal a bullet-proof vest. The man ran away when the guy in black grabbed something from his pocket before throwing it at the man, the item was revealed to be some sort of grappling hook and wrapped around the man's ankles, before he pulled on the rope and pulled the man closer to him, when the man was close enough, the guy in black wrapped his arm around the man's neck.

"Who are you working for?" asked the guy in black, in a deep voice

"Please don't hurt me" said the man

"THEN ANSWER ME!" screamed the guy in black

"Marcel Picasso, the kingpin" said the man

"Good..." said the guy in black

The guy in black held a syringe in front of the man's face.

"...he's waiting for you!" said the guy in black

The guy injected the man and the man passed out, the guy in black tied up the man and gagged him before dragging him across the floor and stuffing him in the trunk of a black SUV with 4 other men who had all been stripped shirtless and had the words 'DRUG DEALING' written on their chests in red marker. The guy in black did the same to the guy he just injected, got in the car and drove off, he stopped outside the police station and dumped the unconscious men at the front door and quickly drove off again. The guy took an alternate route while driving on a road and wound up in an underground lab of some sorts, a blonde man in a red shirt, blue jean jacket and blue skinny jeans walked up to the SUV and opened the door.

"You get them?" asked the blonde

"Yeah, consider the Marcel Picasso case officially closed" said the guy in black

The guy in black removed his mask, revealing Jack, now 21 years old. One year ago, Jack's mother was killed when she was run over by a guy who was driving while intoxicated, when the man was found not guilty on a technicality, Jack realised the legal system was broken and became a vigilante, his friend Liam helped him out with strategies while his other friend, Dean, worked on computer hacking to take out security cameras and gain data.

"Perfect" said Liam

Jack removed his hoodie, gloves and bullet proof vest and placed them in a briefcase which he placed on a table.

"Anything new on the Serial Killer case?" asked Jack

A skinny guy with short black hair, dressed in an orange hoodie with black tracksuit bottoms and a pair of glasses entered.

"No, we still have no leads, but when we find something, you'll be the first to know" said Dean

Jack entered a red convertable and drove out, entering back on the highway and driving home. He got ready for bed before looking at an old photo of Emily. He soon went to sleep. The next morning, Jack was eating breakfast and watching the news.

==News Report==

"And late last night, 4 men with ties to the drug dealing kingpin, Marcel Picasso, in addition to Marcel himself, were found at the front of the police department tied up with their crime written on their chest, the same MO used by the vigilante known simply as 'Black', while Police call Black a menace, some people call Black a saviour, in spite of his unorthadox methods. In other news, the serial killer known as 'The Bad Apple Killer' strikes again, like the past 18 victims, the body of a young woman was found in a public area, her body recieved multiple wounds from some sort of sword or knife and a rotten apple was placed in the victims lifeless hands, Police still have no leads, most of the city think that the officers should let Black handle The Bad Apple Killer" said the news reporter

==End of News Report==

"At least I have supporters" said Jack

Jack got dressed and went to work.

==Meanwhile==

At the airport, a young woman about 20 years of age, was seen entering a taxi, she had light skin, she was wearing a white sun dress, she had auburn hair and a pair of glasses.

"Walken Avenue please" said the woman

"Certainly" said the driver

What the woman didn't notice was the tattoo on the taxi driver's hand, of an apple.

 


	2. Experimenting

Late at night, Jack, wearing his vigilante attire, was in the hideout with several mannequins with a cart filled with different types of swords and knives, he had a pirate's cutlass in his hand and took a swing at one of the mannequins, observing the wounds.

"Not a match, let's try the katana" said Liam

Dean entered the room they were in.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Dean

"We had an idea that if we find out what the Bad Apple Killer uses as a weapon, we might be able to find him easier" said Liam

Jack took a swing with the katana.

"Another dead end with that, what about the longsword?" asked Jack

"Maybe" said Liam

"What about the other part of Bad Apple's MO, what about the rotten apple?" asked Dean

"I don't know, maybe he has some weird fixation with Snow White" said Jack

Jack took a swing with the longsword.

"No, maybe the switchblade?" asked Jack

Jack took the switchblade and stabbed the mannequin.

"Well, that didn't work" said Jack

"Try the butterfly knife" said Dean

"Already did, not a match" said Liam

"Alright, what about the weapons cache case?" asked Dean

"Already taken care of, Jack found the man behind it and put him behind bars earlier tonight" said Liam

"Oh, also, there's something about the Bad Apple Killer that you're gonna want to see, but you can't tell Jack" said Dean

"Alright, HEY JACK, ANY MATCHES?" asked Liam

"No, I've tried the butterfly, the bowie, the katana, the longsword, the cutlass and the switchblade and 3 spathas" said Jack

"Well, keep trying, Dean needs to show me something" said Liam

"Alright" said Jack, picking up a Sabina and taking a swing

Dean and Liam entered the next room.

"What did you want to show me?" asked Liam

Dean showed Liam a newspaper article on the Bad Apple Killer case.

BAD APPLE'S NEXT VICTIM?

_Police investigate the disappearance of Emily Laurens, a young woman from_  
Manhatten who was meant to be starting work at the hospital, however, the day before  
her first day of work, she was reported missing and her apartment was found  
trashed, grafitti on the wall make police believe that she was captured by the  
psychopathic Bad Apple Killer.

"Emily Laurens? Oh no, that's the girl Jack had a crush on in high school, he asked her out and she rejected him" said Liam

"Exactly, we can't let Jack find this out, there's no telling how he'd react" said Dean

"HEY GUYS" called Jack

Dean and Liam entered the room Jack was in.

"What is it?" asked Dean

"I think we've got a match on the blade Bad Apple uses" said Jack

"Which one?" asked Liam

Jack held up a machete.

"A machete? Why didn't we think of that sooner?" asked Dean

"Hey, Jack, what about the Father Harrison case?" asked Liam

"He wasn't there, I have to try again tomorrow" said Jack

==The Next Night==

Jack got suited up, rather than his normal black face mask, he wore a black bandana, sunglasses and a black fedora, he drove his SUV towards a confortable looking suburban house, he walked up to the front door and picked the lock, before entering to see a man giving a young girl a piano lesson.

"Who are you?" asked the man

Black pointed at the little girl.

"You live next door, don't you?" asked Black

"Y...yes" said the girl

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. Head back to your house, lock the door until I tell you it's safe" said Black

The little girl nodded and did as instructed. The man stood up.

"What are you doing here? Do you know who I am?" asked the man

"Yes, Father Harrison, I know who you are, a former priest who now lives as the typical 'next door neighbour', but answer me this, do you know who I am?" asked Black

"What? Get out of my house!" said the former priest

Black grabbed the man by the throat.

"Oh no, it's you, Black, the vigilante" said Father Harrison

"Yes" said Black

"You said you wouldn't hurt me" said Father Harrison

"I said I wouldn't hurt the girl" said Black

Black smashed the priest's head into a mirror and proceeded to beat him up, they ended up in some sort of office with a large cross on the wall, surrounded by hundreds of photos of naked children with love hearts in the corners of the photos, Black pressed Father Harrison's face against the wall.

"I know who you really are! I know what you've done!" said Black

"Please, stop, I'm begging you!" begged the former priest

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screamed Black

The former priest looked at the horror he had created.

"You are an old man, but you are the worst kind of old man, a repeat offender who's likely to offend again, and you deserve everything you get" said Black

"What?" asked the former priest

Black pulled out a police baton and proceeded to beat down the former priest, after 10 minutes, he took out his syringe.

"How about a little M99?" asked Black

Black injected Harrison and the former priest passed out, when the former holy man was completely out, Black grabbed some rope and tied the mans hands and feet, before opening the man's shirt and grabbing a market and writing down the man's crime 'Pedophile'.

==Meanwhile==

Emily was being held underground, in some sort of dungeon, ropes were tied around her wrists at one end and and tied to the wall at the other end, she heard the door open and saw her captor standing there.

"Please, let me go" begged Emily

"Let you go? My dear, you aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you..." said the captor

The man walked up to a desk and turned on a lamp, he grabbed some sort of briefcase, walked over to Emily, laid it on the ground and opened it up, Emily looked at the contents of the briefcase, a polaroid camera, some film and a machete, stuck to the top of the briefcase were 19 photographs of different women, all tied up in Emily's current position, all clearly frightened.

"This is the work I have created, my own form of art, and you, pretty soon, will be not only my grandest work..." said Emily's captor

Emily looked down in fear, the man grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye.

"...But my prettiest" said the man

Emily began to tear up, there was no denying what she was feeling...fear

 


	3. Investigation

Emily woke up in the morning, the light was switched on and she looked at her captor sharpening his machete.

"Is it time? Are you going to kill me now?" asked Emily

"No, not yet, you are not ready for that yet, only when I say it's time, does it happen, it's sad that I have to do this to such a beautiful young woman" said her captor

"Why do you do this at all?" asked Emily

"A cruel irony maybe, the most interesting part about what I do isn't that I do it, it's HOW I do it, and it all goes back to someone I held dear to my heart" said the captor

"What?" asked Emily

The captor placed a tray in front of Emily, it had some food on it, he attached a chain to Emily's ankle and untied her wrists.

"Eat, you need to keep up your strength" said the captor

"Why should I trust you when you give me food?" asked Emily

"I slice my victim's skin, I don't poison people" said the captor

Emily's captor left the dungeon and Emily, reluctantly, ate the food she had been given. In the main room, her captor checked Emily's phone, noticing one of the first people on her list of contacts, her father.

==That Night==

Emily's father, John, sat in the living room of his house, he knew that Emily had been captured by the Bad Apple Killer, he was worried for her, he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He saw a man wearing a dark jacket.

"Who...who are you?" asked John

"I'm someone who's here to make you a deal" said the man

The man sprayed something in John's face and John passed out, John woke up an hour or so later, he was tied to a chair and a masked man was sitting in a chair opposite to him.

"Who are you?" asked John

"Who am I? Like I told you, someone who wants to make a deal, I'm the Bad Apple" said the man

"No, please, don't hurt me" said John

"I have no intention of hurting you, but your daughter, that's a different story" said Bad Apple

"You said you wanted to make a deal, if I agree, will you let my daughter go?" asked John

"Oh no, I'm here to make a different kind of deal, one where you say nothing to the police about me" said Bad Apple

"What?" asked John

"Simple, I plan on ending your daughter's misery quick and as painlessly as possible, but, you've seen my face, you say one word to the police, and you can forget about that, I will savour your daughter's slow, painful death" said Bad Apple

"But why kill her at all?" asked John

"I have my reasons, but they are for me to know and for you to never find out" said Bad Apple

Bad Apple sprayed something in John's face again, when John awoke, Bad Apple was gone and he was in bed.

==Meanwhile==

Black was inside a trashed apartment building, he was searching for something.

"I'm here, no doubt in my mind, Bad Apple was definitely here" said Black into a headpiece

"Try searching for anything that could lead us to a location" said Liam from the lab

Black looked around, grabbing something from his belt, he switched it on to reveal it was a UV Light, he noticed a stain on the couch, he tried getting a sample to analyse later, when he had the sample, he tried checking for footprints or fingerprints, nothing.

"Whoever Bad Apple is, he's good at covering his tracks, I've collected a sample of something, but no footprints or fingerprints" said Black

"Damn it, we've been tracking this freak for ages" said Liam

Black continued to look around, when he noticed a gun in the corner of the room, recently fired, the location of the gun implied that the shooter was facing in the direction of the couch.

"Bad Apple wouldn't shoot his victim, doesn't fit his style, the shooter was the woman Bad Apple was after" thought Black

Black took the gun with him when he decided to leave, on his way out he stepped on something and noticed it was a picture of a woman.

"Must have been Bad Apple's target, wait, she looks familiar" thought Black

Black grabbed a flash light and checked who the woman was, he recognized the light skin, the auburn hair, the clothing style, the glasses, he immediately knew who it was.

"Emily?" asked Black

Later, Black was back in the lab, he handed the sample from the apartment to Dean.

"Try to get this analysed" said Black

Jack removed his mask and walked over to his normal car, after placing his vigilante gear in a briefcase. When Jack returned home, he took the gun he got from Emily's apartment and began to think.

"Why would Bad Apple be after you?" asked Jack


	4. Answers

In the hideout, Dean was waiting for the results from the analysis Jack gave him the night before, Jack entered in his car.

"Hey Jack, any plans on how we can catch Bad Apple?" asked Dean

"I've got nothing, but I think I know who he took" said Jack 

"Who?" asked Dean, worried 

Jack showed Dean the picture of Emily.

"She looks familiar" said Dean 

"It's Emily Laurens, the girl I had a crush on in High School" said Jack 

"Oh right, what a coincidence that the Serial Killer we've been tracking captured the girl you once had feelings for" said Dean, trying to make it sound like he was surprised 

Jack knew that Dean was trying to hide something.

"Wait, you knew the whole time, didn't you?" asked Jack 

"What? How'd you notice?" asked Dean 

"I've known you for years, I know when  you're trying to keep a secret. So you knew that the girl I once had a crush on had been taken by a psychopathic murderer and you never told me?" asked Jack 

"Yeah, I knew, I'm sorry, I didn't know how you'd react" said Dean

"How's the analysis coming along?" asked Jack 

"So far, nothing" said Dean 

Jack grabbed his vigilante gear and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean 

"I'm going to talk to the families of the victims of the Bad Apple Killer, maybe they can help me out" said Black 

Black entered the SUV and drove off, he arrived at an apartment building and entered, he knew which apartment to enter, when he was at the door, he picked the lock to enter, he entered the apartment trying not to make any noise, he entered a bedroom to see a small shrine on a vanity.

" _Stacy Cloak, Bad Apple's first victim_ " thought Black

Black heard the door to the bedroom open and looked to see a middle aged woman standing at the door with a gun in hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked the woman

"Relax Heather, I'm not here to hurt you" said Black

"It's you isn't it, you took my sister from me, now you're after me too, look, I never told the police anything, just like you said" said Heather

"No, I'm not...wait, what?" asked Black

"Please, you've caused me enough suffering, why can't you just leave me in peace?" asked Heather

"Relax, I'm not the Bad Apple Killer" said Black

"You're not?" asked Heather, lowering the gun

"No, I'm someone trying to catch the killer" said Black

"You're the vigilante?" asked Heather

"Yes, I just need to ask you some questions" said Black

"Alright" said Heather

"Earlier, you said you never told police anything, what did you mean?" asked Black

"Well, the Bad Apple Killer came here shortly after Stacy was captured, he told me not to tell the police anything, or else he would make my sister suffer even more when he killed her" said Heather

"What didn't he want you to tell police?" asked Black

"He arrived at my doorstep and knocked me out, I saw his face before then, when I came too, he was wearing a mask" said Heather

"What did he look like?" asked Black

"Uh, I can't remember that much, he was wearing a hat when I answered so I couldn't see his hair, I remember that he was quite tall, he had pale skin and I think he had blue eyes" said Heather

"Anything else?" asked Black

"Uh, yeah, his face was hideously deformed, like the Hunchback of Notredame or Jason Vorhees" said Heather

"Thank you Heather" said Black

Black exited the apartment and drove back to the hideout. Where he spoke to Dean.

"Dean, I think I may have a lead on the Bad Apple Killer" said Black

"Really?" asked Dean

"Yeah, Heather Cloak, the sister of Bad Apple's first victim, gave me a physical description of the killer" said Black

"Great, I'll cross reference the description with the descriptions of everyone in the city, it should narrow the search" said Dean

Black handed Dean a notepad, it was at that point that Liam entered.

"Guys, new news on Bad Apple" said Liam

"What is it?" asked Jack

"I was researching the victims and noticed something, all victims were abducted the day after they entered the city" said Liam

"What do you mean?" asked Dean

Liam placed a file on a table and took out a photograph of a woman.

"Victim 10, Annabella East, taken from her apartment building 24 hours after she had returned home from visiting relatives out of state" said Liam

"Alright" said Dean

Liam grabbed another photograph.

"Victim 32, Wendy Helms, arrived in the city by plane when she moved here for work, she went missing the next day" said Liam

Liam grabbed a third photo.

"Missing Person, Emily Laurens, the 47th person captured by the Bad Apple Killer, moved to the city after accepting a nursing job at the hospital, arrived by plane one day, taken from her apartment 24 hours later, each victim had arrived at the airport and were captured the very next day" said Liam

"So Bad Apple picks out his victims from crowds at airports?" asked Jack

"Maybe" said Liam

"Hey, Jack, bad news on the description you gave me, the only match is a man called Henry Tunney, but he's been reported missing for 5 years" said Dean

"Dammit" said Jack

"What are you talking about?" asked Liam

"I went to Stacy Cloak's apartment, her sister said she saw Bad Apple's face and said that he was hideously deformed, I thought maybe the description would give us a suspect" said Jack

"Well, it was worth a shot" said Dean

"Hey, I'm gonna head home" said Jack

Jack put away his vigilante gear, got in his car and drove away.

==Police Station==

The police commissioner was looking over a file on the Bad Apple Killer when a detective entered his office.

"Sir, Mr Fredrick wants to talk to you again" said the detective

"Send him in" said the commissioner

The detective stepped aside and a man average in height with dark red hair, a dark brown goatee and a pair of glasses and wearing a dress shirt, waistcoat and a pair of jeans entered the commissioner's office.

"What do you want this time, Shaun?" asked the commissioner

"Oh, Commish...Same as always, news on how your investigation is going" said Shaun, speaking with an Irish accent.

"Shaun, I've told you this a thousand times, the media cannot know about the investigation of this serial killer because we can't let Bad Apple know if we're on to him or not" said the commissioner

"You can't deny a reporter his story, commish" said Shaun

"Shaun, I have done it hundereds of times, I'm fine with doing it again" said the commissioner

At that point, a young woman entered the office.

"Commissioner, you have a phonecall, it's your wife" said the woman

"Thank you Hillary" said the commissioner

The commissioner took the file on the Bad Apple Killer, to make sure Shaun didn't see it, and left. When the commissioner was gone, Shaun smiled and took out a camera.


End file.
